warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
After
This is a fanfic of after The Last Hope. Because everyone's making them, and it looked like fun. Please give your opinion on how well I portrayed the future of the Clans in le commentos. ;) Allegiances Prologue "Firestar! Over here a second!" Bluestar called, motioning to a spot beside her with her tail. "What is it, Bluestar? I was stalking a mouse." Firestar walked toward Bluestar and sat with her. "There's more to being a StarClan cat than becoming overfed." She snapped. "I know." Firestar looked at his paws. "What is it?" "I have recieved a prophecy." "What prophecy?" Firestar's ears pricked up. "I... don't exactly know what it means yet." Bluestar looked at her paws, a little embarrased. "Well, do you have any idea?" Firestar asked, stifling a laugh. "There will be... two cats and... they're destined to... something. I don't know." Bluestar looked down at her paws again. "They're already in the Clan." "Are they connected in some way? Littermates perhaps?" Firestar looked thoughtful. "I... don't think so." Bluestar mewed, stressfully. "Then what are they destined to do?" Firestar flicked his tail. "The prophecy... still isn't clear... I don't know." "Should we warn the clans?" "No." Bluestar turned away from him. "They must figute out their own destiny." Chapter One Amberpaw sorted through the herbs in the alcoves of the medicine cat's den. Snowpaw and Dewpaw always messed things up to make more work for her. She murmured the herbs and their uses to herself. She wasn't quite used to them. She had only started being a medicine cat apprentice a moon ago, after another moon of warrior training. "Burdock root... we use that for... oh yeah, infection. Catmint, that one's easy, then there's lavender and feverfew for fever, I'll put those near each other... Juniper berries for breathing, and there's horsetail, that should be put near burdock root-" She got cut off in surprise as she raised her voice. "Deathberries?! Ugh, Snowpaw and Dewpaw must have done that ''too. I guess I'll go tell Jayfeather, even if he'll yell at me." She began to pad towards Jayfeather. He was just cracking his eyes open. ''No surprise, Jayfeather's fond of sleeping in. ''She could tell Jayfeather was sensing his anger, because he rolled his blind eyes and said, "Let me guess, Snowpaw and Dewpaw got at the herb stores again?" "Yeah." Amberpaw sighed. "This time they messed it up ''and ''put deathberries in the store." "What?! Those little..." Jayfeather grumbled, storming out of the medicine den. Amberpaw grabbed one of the packaging leaves and wrapped it around the deathberries, careful to pick them up by the stem only. When Amberpaw got to the border with WindClan, she hesitated over what to do with the deathberries. She couldn't put them in the stream, because then she'd be poisining the water for a while. She also couldn't throw it across the border, because she'd be in big trouble if the new WindClan apprentices, Greenpaw and Skypaw found them. She decided on burying the deathberries in a deep hole. She began to dig, and had gotten only a whisker-leangth deep when Greenpaw found her. She reached over the border with her paw and swatted Amberpaw's tail. "What are you doing out on your own, especially near the border? You're just a kit." She hissed irritably. ''Oh no, I think Jayfeather's grumpiness is rubbing off on me. ''She thought. "Sorry." She winced. "Hey Skypaw, come see who I found." Amberpaw buried the deathberries and ran away. She didn't want trouble with WindClan. Chapter Two Lilypaw sat down near the edge of the clearing with her sister, Seedpaw, and her friends, Molefoot and Cherryblossom, two young warriors. She tucked into a squirrel she had caught earlier, watching everyone pad through the camp. Snowpaw and Dewpaw were beginning their evening meal too, and Amberpaw was padding into camp, throwing a stormy glance at her brothers. Lilypaw guessed her brothers had messed up the herb store. Again. Hollykit, Featherkit, and Firekit, Squirrelflight's kits, were playfighting with Blossomfall's kits, Yellowkit, Petalkit, and Darkkit. Lilypaw noted she couldn't see Grasskit and Dapplekit. Then, the peacefulness was broken by Bramblestar, yowling from the highledge, "All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" Lilypaw started. ''Is it my warrior ceremony? Or... Grasskit and Dapplekit are getting close to being apprentices. Or is it just an update? She walked towards the highledge. She saw Squirrelflight and Blossomfall nearing from their spot near the nursery. The rest of the cats gathered. "We have two new apprentices among us. Grasskit, Dapplekit, come forward. Grasskit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is tume for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Grasspaw. Your mentor will be Cherryblossom. I hope Cherryblossom will pass down all she knows to you." Grasspaw's eyes sparkled and Cherryblossom stepped gingerly out of the crowd of cats. "Cherryblossom, you are ready to take an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Foxleap, and you have shown yourself to be strong and eager. You will be the mentor of Grasspaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to her." Grasspaw ran towards Cherryblossom and reached her head up to touch noses with her. Cherryblossom smiled and moved her head down so Grasspaw could reach. "Dapplekit, you have also reached six moons of age. From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you." Ivypool stepped out into the center. "Ivypool, you have had good training from Cinderheart. You have shown yourself to be brave and loyal." Lilypaw saw Ivypool glow with pride, and she remembered how she had spied on the dark forest before the great battle when she was just a kit. "You will be the mentor of Dapplepaw, and I know you'll pass down all your knowledge to her." Ivypool and Dapplepaw touched noses. The cats divided back up to finish their fresh-kill, and Lilypaw, Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw went over to greet the brand new apprentices. Hollykit, Featherkit, Firekit, Petalkit, Darkkit, and Yellowkit looked slightly jealous. Chapter Three Molefoot walked over to the Warriors Den. It's no fair... Why'd his sister get an apprentice and not him? He shrugged it off and curled up in his nest.